


【橫丸】課後活動

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canjani8, F/F, lesbian smut is my favourite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 橫子x丸子，百合車ooc





	【橫丸】課後活動

一起沖比較省水，當排在隊伍後面的錦子疑惑地看着把橫子硬拉進同一格淋浴間的丸子時，丸子是這麼回答的。

深藍色的一件裝泳衣還濕答答地黏在少女的肌膚上，丸子打開了水龍頭，不久便聽見尼龍布料磨擦的聲音。然後有甚麼溫暖柔軟的東西貼上了自己的後背。  
「你確定這樣做不會浪費更多水嗎？」橫子脫掉了泳衣，從後抱住了丸子。丸子的長髮盤起了在頭頂，游泳課的時候即使戴上了泳帽還是弄濕了，橫子撥動着墜在她耳邊的幾綹髪絲，輕笑着問。  
丸子轉過頭去，吻上了橫子的豐盈的嘴唇。在更衣室的白光燈照射下橫子的皮膚顯得更白，剛在室外曬過又帶點紅暈，黑髮紮成短短的馬尾在後腦滴着水。  
夏天的游泳課總令女生們又愛又恨。愛的是可以名正言順地脫掉制服下水玩耍，恨的是這室外泳池只要多待幾分鐘就好像會馬上曬黑幾度。上課之前大家都急忙塗上防曬乳液，丸子也不例外（雖然又被倉子說她這醜女根本不用在意這些）。班上除了平常就往海邊跑的錦子毫不在乎，好像只有橫子也沒有和她們一起塗防曬霜。  
「為什麼橫子總是曬不黑？」丸子在親吻中換氣的時候順便問了一句。  
「大概是遺傳吧。」橫子不想被這個無聊的問題打斷現在的氣氛，糊弄過去後又再次貼上了丸子。  
「等等，先讓我脫了……」丸子稍稍使力想推開橫子，右手卻先被抓住壓上了掛着花灑頭的牆上。橫子側過頭去，舔咬着丸子的耳垂，再沿着她的頸側一路向下游移。頸上殘留着池水的消毒藥劑氣味，舔上去有點苦澀，橫子卻沒有放開，她另一隻手拉開了丸子的泳衣肩帶，丸子順勢把左手抽出來，左胸卻猝不及防被橫子一手摸住了。  
上水後微涼的肌膚溫度被溫水澆過之後變回溫暖甚至有點發燙，橫子忍不住掐了掐，不意外地聽見丸子口中溢出聲小小的呻吟。  
橫子的手沒有停下，指尖撥弄着胸前變硬的紅櫻，動作之際故作好意地提醒了一句。「全班同學都在外面哦。」  
又一聲呻吟生硬地被中斷，咬着自己下唇的丸子扭動着身體，左手抓住在自己身上肆虐的橫子的手，想阻止她進一步的進攻。  
「丸子把我拉進來不就是想這樣嗎？」橫子說話的同時放開了壓在牆上的右手，把丸子轉過身來再幫她脫下黏在身上的泳衣。她順勢摸上了丸子的胸脯，乳房自然地垂下乳尖卻微微翹起，剛好是一隻手可以捧住的大小。丸子用一個吻代替答案，雙唇先是單純地交叠，舌頭再悄悄地闖進了口腔裏面。溫暖的熱水和蒸氣營造了還在水裏的錯覺，她們互相汲取着對方的氧氣，誰都沒說話，親吻的水聲和淋浴間的水聲都變得寂靜，耳邊就只有身前人的呼吸和心跳。  
橫子扯開自己的髪圈，黑色中長髮被水打濕依附在頸側。丸子放開了懷抱替她撥好頭髮，卻冷不防橫子的手從腰間摸上了臀部，再向前移動，磨蹭着她的大腿，手指更是探上了大腿內側。  
「等等，要上下一節課了……」丸子想躲卻逃不過橫子的攻勢，大腿內側敏感的肌膚一被碰到連呼吸也重了起來。橫子似是沒聽見一樣擅自摸上了丸子的肉縫，剛修剪過的毛髮在熱水的沖刷下也不覺扎手。丸子夾着腿，想阻止橫子的動作，運動過後的大腿卻因為撫摸變得更敏感，雙腳一軟就靠在了隔間的牆板上。  
「放鬆點。」橫子在丸子耳邊低聲說，「其他人應該回去了，下節課沒有人用游泳池，不用擔心。」  
丸子沒空考慮為什麼橫子會知道全校的課表，只知道她的手指正侵襲着自己最脆弱的地方，自己卻樂在其中。橫子的手指撥開了丸子的陰唇，挑逗着上面的蜜豆，丸子抖了抖，唇間溢出一聲呻吟，音調隨着手指往穴內探的動作又拔高幾分。女孩自己的體液和灑下來的熱水讓動作變得簡單，濕熱滾燙的軟肉絞上了橫子的手指，她輕輕的按壓着道壁，又再插進了一隻手指。  
丸子知道更衣室裏沒有其他人卻也羞得不敢叫出來，只能靠在隔間牆上，雙腿發軟，任由橫子把她弄得一塌糊塗。橫子的右手手指模仿着交合的動作在甬道裏抽插着，速度和深淺都無法預測，丸子徘徊在高潮的邊沿，還是不自覺地脫口叫喚着橫子的名字。橫子的左手沒有放過丸子的胸部，揉掐着乳房又用指甲刮弄着充血挺立的乳頭，也偏過頭舔上了她的耳垂，輕輕啃咬着耳骨。在多重快感襲擊下有些滾燙的液體自花灑頭以外的地方噴灑而出，橫子抽出手指，意猶未盡地舔了舔手指頭，又湊上去吻住了丸子。  
丸子靠在牆上喘着氣，回應了橫子的吻，手掌覆上她的大腿卻又退開了。丸子撿回自己的泳衣，推開隔間的門，離開前向橫子說了一句，「放學後等你。」


End file.
